


Knocked Over

by bluekujira



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Omega England (Hetalia), Omega Verse, Oneshot, a good doggo, arthur has a doggo!!!, maybe one day there will be a sequel but for now it's oneshot, sfw, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/pseuds/bluekujira
Summary: Summary: GIANT DOG TAKES OUT LOCAL MAN AT PARK.





	Knocked Over

“Chloe! Chloe where are you going?? Stop!”

Arthur ran, as best as his out of shape wobbly Omega legs could, after his dog, watching her bound across the park and up to someone and take them out from behind. She had never done this before, just run off and tackled a stranger, but here she was sitting on top of the victim, and here Arthur was, out of breath and trying to haul her off.

“I’m so sorry,” he gasped, tugging at Chloe’s collar. “Are you all right?”

Arthur hoped the man hadn’t been knocked unconscious, he hoped he wouldn’t be angry and accuse Chloe of attacking him and press charges and then Chloe would be taken from Arthur just like that and stuck in some pound or worse and-

“Holy fucking shit!” the guy said, rolling over before starting to laugh quite loudly. He looked like he’d had the air knocked out of him so he was finding it hard to breathe. Arthur looked over the guy with concern, noticing the Alpha mark on his neck. Great, so Chloe had tackled an Alpha to the ground, that was even worse. Chloe looked quite pleased with herself and started to lick the man’s face, which made him laugh even more.

Arthur was still a bit too terrified to be laughing because he was sure when the guy got oxygen in his brain again and came back to his senses he was going to be pissed. When he did start breathing again he sat up some, reaching over to pat at Chloe who Arthur was still trying to pry away.

“She’s never done anything like this before really Chloe’s such a well behaved dog I don’t know what came over her I’m so sorry-”

“It’s probably because I smell like burgers.”

“Pardon?”

“Burgers. I just got done grilling a bunch of ‘em, my clothes probably reek like raw meat. And well, cooked meat.”

He was sat up completely now and his comment about clothes drew Arthur’s attention to him more completely now. He could see the built frame that most Alpha’s had under the t-shirt, could see the tan arms and surprisingly, dog tags resting on his chest. His gaze wandered back up to the Alpha’s face. Blonde hair, glasses, a dorky smile with a dimple in the right cheek.

“Are you hurt anywhere?” Arthur fretted once more.

The guy shook his head and waved it off, picking himself off the ground and brushing grass and dirt off of him. He wiped at his butt, twisting awkwardly to see if there was anything on it. “Am I clear?” he asked, turning so Arthur could get a good view of his broad back and nice, shapely-

“Y-yes,” he replied, reddening a bit and then glaring at Chloe.

She looked up innocently at her owner.

“Thanks. That’s quite a dog you’ve got there, what is he? She?”

“She. Great Pyrenees.”

“She’s so fluffy. Mind if I pet her?”

Arthur nodded. “It’s okay. She’s friendly,” he said, hoping that didn’t sound like a lie.

The Alpha began to pat and pet at Chloe, running his fingers through her fur and letting her give him kisses on his cheek. Arthur’s heart swelled a bit. The scene looked too good. His beautiful Chloe and this gorgeous Alpha. It was a bit too much. He felt like a weed standing by the two of them.

“What’s your name?”

 

“Chloe,” Arthur responded, and the man gave him a strange look. “Your name is Chloe?”

Arthur’s face flushed red. “I-I thought you were asking about her… It’s Arthur.”

“Nice to meet you Arthur, and Chloe. I’m Alfred.” Alfred gave Chloe some more pats before straightening up again. “Well I should let you two get back to your walk, or whatever you were doing.”

Chloe tried to nudge at Alfred’s hand again for more pats and Arthur felt a bit sad at having to go already. He didn’t have any reason to say.

“I really am sorry about that. She’s never done that before.”  
“Hey it’s all right. No harm no foul. I’m fine- it was just a bit surprising that’s all.”

Arthur gathered up Chloe’s leash and started to guide her away. She seemed as sad as him to have to leave. “See you around,” he said, although he had absolutely no idea if he would or not.

“Sure thing,” the Alpha waved. Did he look hesitant to go too?  
Arthur quietly sauntered off with Chloe, giving her a glare. She looked up innocently at him. “Don’t tell me you’re trying to set me up now,” he said to her. She panted at him and nudged at his side. Arthur sighed.

A week or so passed, Arthur wasn’t really sure but he was sure he couldn’t get Alfred off his mind. He was embarrassed to admit he’d taken Chloe for longer walks in the park since then, but had yet to meet the Alpha again. He was there now, near the same area as before, letting Chloe sniff around the tree. Lost in thoughts, it happened again. The first time, Arthur hadn’t been expecting Chloe to bolt off, it wasn’t something she did, so he’d let go of the leash quite quickly. This time, however, he was a bit more prepared but it didn’t matter. It was be dragged by Chloe or let her go. “Chloe!?” Again?? Was she forgetting her training? What was she chasing after now?

He watched her bolt across the park once more, right up to a man- the Alpha?

“Alfred!?” Arthur watched him turn around. He could see it happening again, Chloe throwing her massive size at Alfred and tackling him to the ground. Except it didn’t happen. Chloe did launch herself at Alfred, who was more prepared this time. He had a big smile on his face, happy to see Chloe, and as she leaped instead of knocking him over, Alfred caught her. Her happiness seemed to be cut off, replaced by dog confusion. Alfred hadn’t even been knocked back a step and was still holding her up. She seemed to have never seen the world from this high up before, and certainly was not used to anyone picking her up, let alone carrying her.

Alfred was laughing and Arthur was just as shocked as Chloe. Alfred began carrying her back over to Arthur.

“I thought you said she never does this stuff. This is twice now?” he chuckled, setting her down next to Arthur.

Arthur was as red as could be, partially because of embarrassment, partially because holy fuck Alfred was strong. If he could carry her that easily he definitely could carry Arthur- Arthur derailed that train of thought, coughing a bit.

“S-she must like you,” he said, feeling stupid for saying it because it was obvious she did. And Arthur did too. Fuck.

“Hm really? She does?” Alfred mused, giving Arthur a wink.

Arthur wished he could pick Chloe up because if he could he would have done so just now and run.

“Are you hungry?” Alfred asked. “Wanna grab something to eat? Outside of course,” he said, looking at Chloe.

“No- I well, yes, sure,” Arthur said, twisting up his words.

“Is it yes or no?” Alfred laughed. “I know a good place.”

Chloe didn’t understand English but it seemed like the words got through to her. She perked up, ready to follow Alfred. Arthur had never seen her trust someone else than him so easily. And here he was, as ready as Chloe to follow Alfred wherever. Although Alfred had been the one to get knocked over, Arthur felt like it had been him instead. He got her leash again although it was highly unnecessary at this point, and the three of them walked off together.


End file.
